happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the second chapter of the twenty-seventh episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Plot (Back at the school, far on a plain, Carlos and Evil Carlos were flying, fighting together as Carlos moves up as Evil Carlos uses his dark energy to destroy the plains as Carlos flew up) *Josesito: Carlos! *Blazer: Ah. (Carlos stopped when he was floating. Evil Carlos appears which makes Carlos mad. Both of them form a Super Kamehameha by making Carlos lose and make Evil Carlos win. Carlos landed on the snow of the plain.) *Shippo: Dad, do something. *Phoenix: We have no other choice. *Josesito: Then, were doomed. *Phoenix: I've got another idea. (Phoenix tries doubling his height, speed and strength on the demon penguins. He hit it againist Ting-Ting.) *Blazer: You fool! You're not even part of this. (Back at the fight) *Carlos: Carlos make you candy! *Evil Carlos: *smiles* (Carlos tries using his change beam on Evil Carlos. Evil Carlos blows on the beam and hit it to Carlos, screaming. At Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Can you believe that? *Montay: Someone dies in it. *Esequiel: No, terrible power has come. (Esequiel and Montay feel the sense that Carlos has turned into chocolate) *Montay: He's chocolate. *Esequiel: You got to be kidding me. (Back at the plain, chocolate Carlos landed on the ice) *Josesito: Look at it. It's no fish. It's candy. Don't eat him. (Evil Carlos pick up the chocolate Carlos and eats it. Evil Carlos' eyes goes shock and laugh evilly as he transforms with purple gas coming out of his body. He goes stronger with muscles and turn into Super Carlos.) *Josesito: *stand up* Thank god, this battle is over. *Phoenix: Oh no, i mean look at him. He's even meaner look than the last one. (Super Carlos feels his muscles and yawn) *Josesito: Huh? *Cho Cho: What? *Super Carlos: *screams* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Super Carlos powers up as he destroyed the plains and the school. Josesito, Phoenix, Shippo, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho got attacked by the wing as the earthquake started. In Mumble's Circuit.) *Lorry: What is happening to the stadium? *Mumble: It must be one of the demons' power. (The circuit ended up being broken again) *Lorry: No! I made it by myself! (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: I can feel his power. *Montay: What are we going to do with the good Carlos? *Esequiel: Good Carlos? Something may have gone bad. *Montay: Come on, we're ready to join the others. *Esequiel: Let's go. (After leaving the tickle lab, they fly off to find their friends. Back at Mumble's Circuit) *Lorry: No! My circuit is ruined again! *Mumble: Do you want to use glue to fix the place up? *Lorry: No! This is all their fault! *Terry: What? We didn't do anything at all. *Lorry: Not you. Those monsters! *Mumble: Come on, we're going back to Penguin-Land. *Lorry: I'll go find your brother and Josesito. *Mumble: Find them quick from the school. *Lorry: I will. *walk off* *Mumble: Come on, back to Penguin-Land. (Back at the plain, Super Carlos started to feel his power) *Super Carlos: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. *Phoenix: This is terrible. *Ting-Ting: I'm alive. *Super Carlos: Everyone, go to Polar Run Elementary School while i fight those guys off. *Blazer: Sure, The New Carlos will always tell us what to do. (The demons head off to Polar Run Elementary School) *Josesito: What is...a polar run has to do? *Shippo: He got Carlos' sense and memory! *Super Carlos: I'LL DESTROY YOU NOW! *Josesito: Ahh! (Super Carlos started fighting Josesito) *Josesito: Guys move! This battle is dangerous for us! *Shippo: What? *Josesito: I'LL STOP HIM JUST GO! *Shippo: No, we fight together. *Josesito: *turn super saiyan* No! Go! (Josesito continue fighting Super Carlos) *Super Carlos: I wished if we could fight at Polar Run Elementary School. *Josesito: No, you want to fight Mumble, he's at Penguin-Land. *Super Carlos: Mumble? MUMBLE HAPPYFEET! *fly off to Penguin-Land* *Josesito: Hey! (Lorry appears, hitting on Super Carlos) *Lorry: Hey! What have you done to my stadium! *Super Carlos: Your stadium? *Phoenix: Lorry! Get out of here. (Super Carlos uses his change beam on Lorry and turn into fish) *Shippo: Lorry! (Super Carlos slurp the fish on his body) *Super Carlos: Much better. *Josesito: Get back here! We're not done! (Super Carlos head off to Penguin-Land) *Josesito: There is a school called Polar Run Elementary School, we should go there where the demons at. *Phoenix: We need to hurry! *Shippo: Come on, the summer school Montay goes is destroyed, our next stop is at Polar Run Elementary School. *Phoenix: We need to stop the demon penguins before they can do anymore damage. *Josesito: To the school! (With Esequiel and Montay) *Esequiel: How long will we get here? *Montay: I'm ready to kill Carlos. I hope his parents dosen't find out about it. *Esequiel: This is a secret. We pretend that he is eaten by skuas. *Montay: No! Don't say that! You hurt people feelings. *Esequiel: Sorry. *Montay: I can find a way to remove their evil form and turn them back into good. *Esequiel: That a great idea. This is a masterpiece. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Alright, we are back here. (Super Carlos appear, landing on the ice) *Mumble: Oh no. *Terry: He's here. *Seymour: He finally transform. *Ramón: I like the first one better. *Super Carlos: Well, well, well. I finally found you guys. *Ramón: Raul? Is that you? *Super Carlos: No, i am Carlos. *Gloria: He looked evil as an adult. *Catherine: This is terrible. *Super Carlos: Mumble, we waited for a day that i can get my revenge on you. *Mumble: What? Why? *Super Carlos: Your son Erik hit me during the race. *Erik: Yeah, why are you not a demon anymore? *Super Carlos: I transformed in order to sense anyone power. *Terry: Okay Carlos, you used one of Esequiel's inventions when he use it to become a chick. *Super Carlos: Reduce. *Mumble: What? *Super Carlos: REDUCE!!! (Super Carlos caused an earthquake) *Edwin: What is he saying? Reduce. *Slikk: Reduce what? (The earthquake stopped) *Super Carlos: I hate you all. Hey Noah. *Noah: What stranger? You don't belong here. *Super Carlos: You let Montay stay in Penguin-Land, i'm killing you now! (Super Carlos laser attacked on Noah) *Mumble: Noah! *Atticus: Everyone looked! (Super Carlos destroyed the school, the glacier and the cave of Penguin-Land) *Super Carlos: This is all yours. Off to Polar Run Elementary School and then, CAPE ADARE! *fly off again* *Mumble: COME BACK! MY BROTHER'S THERE! *Erik: He left. This is no good for Esequiel to return and help us. (Everyone looked at Noah before he dies) *Elder 1: Noah? Are you okay? *Noah: Boys, let Mumble be the new leader. Esequiel will stop Carlos for good whatever the power the dark is *fades*. *Elder 2: Noah! *Elder 3: Hero. *Mumble: Come on, we will have a funeral for him. Penguin-Land will change and we will move with no home. *Gloria: But why? *Mumble: Noah is now one of the mystic beings. I will be the next leader for now. I will try and kill Carlos on my own. He's Cape Adare worst enemy of a pure of evil. *Ramón: Hey Mumble, I'm going home to Adelie-Land. Ciao. *Mumble: Our funeral will start any sooner. (Back with the group) *Phoenix: Where is the school the demons are off to? *Josesito: It's Polar Run Elementary School. (Esequiel and Montay appears) *Esequiel: Hey guys, we showed up. *Montay: The school NO! *Josesito: Your summer school ws destroyed by those monsters. *Montay: I hope Carlos is not telling my mom that i did it. He is a bad lier. *Esequiel: I also heard that a fusion of Carlos killed Noah. *Phoenix: What? *Esequiel: Everyone were making a funeral for him. *Phoenix: Guys, bad news. Noah, the leader of Penguin-Land was killed by Super Carlos. We need to get to Penguin-Land immediately. *Montay: Super Carlos? Carlos is superhero? He can't kill heroes. He can kill villains. (Super Carlos past by the heroes and head over to Polar Run Elementary School) *Esequiel: What is that thing? *Phoenix: Super Carlos! Let's stop him. *Shippo: Come on, he's after another school. *Phoenix: Come on, we need to hurry! *Josesito: He's heading to another school! *Phoenix: I know! We need to stop him! (At Polar Run Elementary School) *Montay: This is where the demons at. *Phoenix: Let's find them and take them down! (Inside Polar Run Elementary School) *Esequiel: This place looks cool. *Montay: The school moved there since the time of the almost end of the year. Rocks were breaking and someone has to fix it. *Shippo: And the cafeteria? *Montay: Looking good. Food is there. *Phoenix: Which way can we go? *Montay: Go left. We are after it. (In the hallway) *Montay: So many classrooms to look at. Nothing much to say. *Phoenix: The presence of the demon penguins is very strong. I can feel it. *Montay: I'm going to my fifth grade's class to see Carlos' grades. *Shippo: What? *Montay: I will see what can i do. *Phoenix: We go in together. *Montay: No, i'll go by myself. *Shippo: Okay then. *Phoenix: Montay, you have to listen to me. I'm an adult penguin. *Montay: I'm brave. Brave than anyone that is againist me. *Esequiel: Go on Montay, find your class. *Montay: Okay, i am off to the stairs. *Phoenix: Son, always remember that safety is one that is high priority. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep